


拥我入眠 （Tuck me in)

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Virgin Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克无法入睡，所以来寻求约翰的帮助，结果却是始料未及的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	拥我入眠 （Tuck me in)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tuck Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849011) by [TheDevilsFeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsFeet/pseuds/TheDevilsFeet). 



> So， this is the Chinese translation of TheDevilsFeet's original work Tuck me in. If you like it , please credit the author, if you don't, I'll take the blame. ^_-

第一章 第一夜

他们已经抵足共眠三个多月了。97天，对于局外人来说这种安排可能很奇怪，可是，对于约翰华生和夏洛克福尔摩斯却是相当有益。这本是无心插柳偶一为之，两人却达成了一种默契。因为尽管不含任何性意味，但是他们心里都觉得：经过诊所漫长的一天，或是绞尽脑汁调查凶案之后，知道有一个温暖的身体在床上等你，真是让人格外的舒心。97天……约翰华生清楚的记得第一晚的情形，仿佛那就是昨夜的事情。

夏洛克的思绪奔腾不已，他就是没法让自己停止；不管多么努力，他也抓不住微渺的睡意。 这种痛苦他已忍受经年，可是除了毒品，他不知道有任何其他解决办法。如今他已经戒毒，就再也不知道如何对付飞奔的思绪和喋喋不休萦绕不去的声音，不知道怎么止息头脑里不停的对他絮叨或是争辩不止的语声。每一次他闭上眼睛，它们就开始对他喧嚷不休，尖叫吵嚷，占据他的注意力。夏洛克翻了个身，他的床冰冷，不管他躺多久，都是冰冷的，他大叫一声，坐了起来。约翰，嗯，约翰是个医生，他能帮到夏洛克。夏洛克抓起蓝色晨袍，踢踢踏踏爬上楼去，来到约翰卧室门口，他举起手踌躇了一会儿，敲了三下门。

约翰被门口的动静弄醒，闷哼了几声。夏洛克。“见鬼！”他低声咒骂，用胳膊肘支起身子，眨着朦胧睡眼看了眼闹钟，三点多钟。他叹口气，掀开毯子，挪到床边。最好不要是案子......他光着脚，啪啪的走向门口，开了一点门。“什么事，夏洛克？”约翰挑起眉头问。夏洛克站在他面前，睡袍荡在肩膀上，里面是破旧的T恤和睡裤。他深色的头发乱蓬蓬的，眼睛闪闪发亮，颧骨发红。约翰的医生模式顿时拉响了警报，他立刻为朋友敞开门“进来，出什么事了，你觉得怎么样？”他仔细观察着夏洛克，看着他小心的挨进屋，抗拒着伸手去摸摸夏洛克额头温度的冲动。

夏洛克的手攥紧又松开了几次，他能感到约翰正努力克制不让自己围着他转像个护雏的老母鸡一样。他抽了抽鼻子，微微皱起眉，靠在约翰的床边，两手捣进晨袍兜里。

“我睡不着。”他看着约翰的眼睛深吸口气。“我需要你给我点什么东西。你好歹是个医生，可以开个处方，给我搞点药片儿。我需要睡觉。”

约翰大睁的眼眨了几下，眉头挑的更高，皱的更紧。“你睡不着？”他一边问，一边靠近检查那张苍白的长脸。“多久了？”

夏洛克沮丧的用手抓着头发。“多久？成年累月，我睡不着，约翰，我需要点儿什么。”他抖了下腿，开始无法控制的在屋里转磨。“我不知道怎么停止，没有我的......那个。”夏洛克的下颏儿抖了下，他停下一会儿看了看约翰。“你得给我点儿什么。”

约翰瞪着他。“你刚说成年累月？”约翰怒容满面，冲着床点了下头。“坐下。”夏洛克勉强服从，约翰站到他跟前，俯身仔细看着那双反射着窗口泻进来的月光的银色眼睛。夏洛克在约翰的手指掀起他眼皮儿时候不安的扭动了下身子。约翰然后直起身子，双手抱胸。“夏洛克......为什么你不早点来找我？”

夏洛克微微不屑的哼了声，倒也并非真的不屑，他撇了撇嘴，为什么他没说？他，夏洛克福尔摩斯，会承认有睡眠问题？“没想起来。”他撒了个谎，眼睛盯着约翰床上厚厚的毯子。这床比夏洛克的硬的多，他并不惊讶，约翰在阿富汗肯定早就习惯睡硬梆梆的地方了。夏洛克自己，如非必要，肯定没法儿长期睡在这么张床上。

约翰叹口气，从高个儿身边转开身，开始在屋里踱步，脑子里闪过可能的几种办法。他有能给夏洛克的药丸儿.....此刻就在他抽屉里，好好的收在封好口的小塑料袋里，这还是他独自住在那间空荡荡的狭小公寓时代留下的，在夏洛克出现之前，那些无眠的夜晚。他的眼光转向那个抽屉，双手松开，本能在尖叫着让他走到抽屉那里，拉开，取出两片冬眠灵给他的朋友，让他睡上一晚，好让那个神奇的大脑安宁一下。可是理性却不是这么说。他皱起眉，慢慢转向夏洛克。“不行。”

夏洛克的眼神从约翰身上转向他正看着的那个抽屉。它们就在那儿。最上面的抽屉。“不行......”他抿紧嘴，漏出一声短短的叹息。“不行。”他眼睛眯起来。“约翰......那我要怎么才能睡着？”早在他和约翰同住之前很久，他就一夜睡不了一两个钟头。这已经开始影响他的侦探生涯了，他越来越举止无常，越来越焦躁。他起身朝约翰走去，双手狂乱的挠着自己的头。“我.睡.不.着。”他的脚在地板上用力顿了整十下，向下瞪着约翰，身子微微晃了下。夏洛克摇摇头，开始嘟囔，从医生身边擦过，朝门口走去，然后站住，盯着木门，双手在抖。也许看本书，也许电视。噢，老天爷，又一个瞪着无聊电视的长夜。

约翰转过身，跟上瘦削的侦探，抓住他的胳膊，迫使他看着自己。“夏洛克，那对你没好处，我是可以给你两片药让你睡觉完事儿。可你会成瘾的，你会的，你就是这样的人，我可不想当那个剥夺了你自然睡眠的人。来，你可以睡着的，只要你停下来别去东想西想。”他给了个鼓励的微笑，拇指擦过夏洛克瘦瘦身子上的丝绸晨袍。“你试过......放空自己吗？”

夏洛克大笑一声。“停止思想？噢，约翰，我羡慕死你了。停止思想，我要是你可就太好了，要是能关掉，停下，那该多好。”试过？当然他试过！夏洛克试过TM见鬼的书里的每一个办法，没有一个管蛋用。没有！然后他还得继续在无眠的晚上瞪着天花板，或者盯着电视，或者一本无聊的小说，要不就是折磨他的小提琴。“哪儿有那么容易。”他低吼着，胸中充满绝望。

约翰闭紧嘴。他不在意明嘲暗讽，早就习惯成自然了，可他在意夏洛克的满脸沮丧。沮丧意味着恼怒，恼怒意味着麻烦。他的朋友来寻求他的帮助，而约翰乐于助人。不管用什么办法。约翰依旧握着夏洛克的胳膊，拖着他朝门走去，忽略掉自己只穿了T恤短裤，还光着脚。“跟我来，我会给你弄杯茶，加上牛奶，你会一切都好的。”

夏洛克不屑的哼了声，干巴巴的说：“我很怀疑茶能管用。”他半是想站定，从约翰的掌中挣脱，但是他没有，事实上，夏洛克相当喜欢约翰有力的手中放射出来的热度。夏洛克胳膊上坚定的掌握，让他出奇的安心，就好像这位矮小的医生真的能行个奇迹让精疲力尽的侦探睡着，让他一切安好。约翰真是个奇妙的存在，有他在身边，总是让夏洛克觉得安心。约翰意味着......实在找不到更好的词形容......安全。夏洛克在遇到约翰之前，还从没喜欢过安全。夏洛克在遇到约翰之前根本不懂什么是安全。

“茶是万用灵药。”约翰低声说，在黑暗的楼梯间向着夏洛克微笑。他拖着自己的室友走下楼，却没往起居室两个人舒服的椅子去，而是拖着夏洛克转个身向着他的卧室去，推开门。他四下看了看，眼睛适应了黑暗。屋里一尘不染......这么说夏洛克这些日子的心情还算不错....不过他的床上皱皱巴巴一团乱。约翰摇摇头，放开夏洛克的胳膊，走向床，撇了撇嘴。“夏洛克，你是有多久没换过床单啦？”床单上有各种化学品的印迹，还有股浓重的体味。

夏洛克皱起眉，努力回想了下，好像很久他没给自己找过这个麻烦了。“我又不常用床，有什么必要？我宝贵的时间应该拿来破案，或者干些有用的事，比如研究烟灰。”他嘴里狡辩，眼睛盯着床单，有些厌憎的样子，倒好像他睡不着是床单的错。

约翰长叹口气。：你的干净床单收在哪？“ 夏洛克的长胳膊比划向约翰右边的柜子。他还是有点迷糊，不知道怎么会他们两个现在都站在他的卧室里，约翰在想什么？夏洛克不习惯有别人在他房间里，特别是现在这种情形。

约翰走到柜子跟前拉开。”我去！“他后退几步，捂住鼻子。柜子里从底到顶堆满了仪器设备，还有几个装着可怕内容物的长颈瓶。而夏洛克的床单被塞在角落里，皱成一团。约翰一边咒骂一边飞快的关上柜子门。”见了鬼了，夏洛克......你怎么能把床单和那种东西放一起？“

看到约翰的滑稽反应，夏洛克忍着笑，走到小个儿男人身后，疲倦的脸上一副深思的表情，检视了遍柜子里的东西。”这是个实验。我又没别的地方可放。“他意有所指的说。夏洛克很清楚如果约翰在厨房里看到这些东西一定会炸毛的，而他原本是想过要放在厨房的。

”一个实验。“约翰关紧柜门，摇摇头，挠了挠自己的后脖子。他困死了。”就......就这儿等着。“他转身奔上楼梯，一边嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，没一会儿他就回来了，怀里抱着干净清爽芬芳的床单。”拿着。“他把床单塞进朋友的怀里。”去把床上的扒下来，把这些干净的铺上，我去烧水。“他没等回答，就走出房间，嘴里还在低声抱怨柜子里的实验。

夏洛克抱着床单站在那里好一会儿，他回头看了眼确认约翰已经走开，然后抬手把床单举到鼻子前，吸了口令人安心的气息，约翰华生的气息。他把床单紧紧在胸口搂了一会儿，然后小心的放在床头柜上。夏洛克接下来开始没精打采的扒下脏床单，用力扔到对面的墙根儿下，然后一阵儿手忙脚乱，慢慢铺好床。他弯下点儿腰，只是把手放在洁白的法兰绒布上，这让他觉得有点儿温暖，这床单给人被爱的感觉，一点不像他自己的床单，有这种感觉并不奇怪，因为这是约翰的嘛。夏洛克轻轻的微笑，摇摇头，心头奇异的涌起一阵儿对他小个子伙伴儿的喜爱之情。

约翰在厨房等着水烧开。他搜刮了一遍橱柜，终于找到最后一点儿甘菊茶，就在他为夏洛克泡茶时，心里泛起对这家伙的温情。他能听到夏洛克在卧室里的动静，抖动床单的声音，约翰的嘴角翘起来一点儿。夏洛克有时候真是像个孩子。他把茶杯放在碟子上，想了想，又从橱柜上的锡罐里抓了块饼干，然后端着小心翼翼走向夏洛克的房间。他跨过门，停住了。夏洛克在等他，就站在铺的歪七扭八的床尾，一脸的自豪和期待。约翰清了清喉咙，这家伙显然在等着他的好医生表扬他。“那个......那个干的不错，夏洛克，真的很不错。”约翰向他微笑，也得到了一个微笑作为回报。他把茶放到床头柜上，比划了下。“来，把袍子脱了，我来看你上床。”

夏洛克的心脏一时踊跃的在跳，当他看到约翰脸上的微笑，不由自主开心的笑了。然后他又皱起眉，“看我上床.....”他疑惑的重复了一遍。夏洛克从来没有过被人看着上床，至少他没有这个记忆，虽说他记得他生命中的每一秒钟。他走向床，晨袍抖落在地，不管怎样还是钻进被子，相信约翰知道要做什么。说到底，看人上床又能难到哪儿去？床单的感觉如此温暖，包裹着他，约翰华生的气息包裹着他。夏洛克又在被子下挪了挪，挪到床的一边儿，约翰站在床边耐心的看着他。夏洛克抬起头眨了眨眼睛，不知道接下来会是什么。

“拿着。”约翰把茶杯递给他，看到夏洛克睁大眼睛一脸好奇的模样心中暗笑。有时候，他就象是第一次体验生命一样。约翰见证过夏洛克生命中好几个私密的时刻......他的第一口冰淇淋......他第一次看无聊电视....他的第一次食物大战，哈德森太太对最后这条有点接受无能......此刻，约翰歪着头，看着夏洛克从他手里接过茶杯，纤长的手指握住杯子，一脸迷惑......“是的，看你上床。”他重复了一遍，看见夏洛克挑起的眉毛，笑逐颜开。“你知道的.....难道从前你妈妈没看你上床，给你掖好被子，然后给你读床前故事吗？”

夏洛克沉默了好一会儿，只是好奇的看着约翰。那是妈妈们会做的事吗？给她们的孩子念床前故事？给他们掖被子？“我自己会读，所以她不用给我读。”夏洛克的妈妈从来不是关怀备至型的，倒是迈克罗夫特一直在努力代行她的职责，夏洛克一想起这个就觉得非常恼火。他皱起眉。

约翰摇摇头，一个难过的微笑到底在脸上浮现，然后他慢慢呼出口气。“那可，挺悲惨的，那个。”他抱着胳膊站着，看着夏洛克啜着茶，小口小口咬着饼干，浅色的双眼充满沉思。约翰耸耸肩。“好了，这就行了，我猜我可以走了。你有干净床单了，又来了杯茶，只要.....躺下，夏洛克，如果你非得想点什么，那就想想安静的事，比如海滩。一个美丽宁静没有尸体的海滩。闭上眼睛，咱们早上见。”他转身要离开。

夏洛克咬住嘴唇，心已经开始狂跳，脑子里开始各种声音纷至沓来。“约翰。”他轻声唤道，当约翰带着个疑问的表情转过身来看他，他有点脸红。“你可不可以，咳，在这儿坐一会儿？我想我......”他吸口气，努力鼓足勇气准备说出下面这句尴尬的话。“如果你在讲话，我能睡着的更快。”夏洛克使劲盯着自己修长的手指，就跟它们是全宇宙里最有意思的东西一样。

他这是在要我留下吗？约翰低头看着床上的夏洛克，看见他脸上的红晕，低垂的双眼，握着杯子的手指的抽搐。他觉得喉咙一阵发紧，他想要我哄他入睡呢，约翰醒悟过来。用不了两秒钟他就回到了屋里，膝盖顶在夏洛克的床垫上，他带着疑问歪头看着夏洛克，伸手示意他挪开点。

夏洛克往床的另一侧又蹭过去一些，按住一个微笑。他啜了口茶，坐在他的床上，第一次，这间屋子有了暖意，有了家的感觉。而约翰也是今晚头一次，痛苦的觉察到自己穿的有点少。他爬上床时脸也红了，有意的坐在毯子之上，背靠着夏洛克的枕头。”那好吧。“他吃吃笑着说，用肩膀挨挤了下夏洛克。”你要不要听睡前故事，夏洛克？“

夏洛克点点头，不敢说话，生怕自己一开口就会说出什么荒诞不经可笑的话来。他胸口有点奇怪的感觉，还有点发紧。他以前也有过这种感觉，不过无视了，觉得可能是和案子或者自己吃的东西有关。现在他可有点含糊了。夏洛克继续喝着茶，等着约翰开始。”会不会....“他才开口又停下，决定不再思索要说的话，约翰自己知道要做什么。

约翰刚要开口，一下又闭上了，转过头看着夏洛克。"会不会什么？"

 

夏洛克又动了下，还是不敢看约翰。不知道为什么他突然意识到约翰只穿着T恤和短裤。“要是你也钻进被子，会不会舒服点？”他一边问，一边恨不得自己根本没开口说话。

约翰感到脸颊到脖子都在发烧。他挪了挪身子，没准夏洛克看见他这副模样不太自在，他怎么说，其实都是个挺内向的人。而另一方面，约翰自己对于半光着身子钻进一堆毯子被子下面和他的好朋友挤在一起也感到不自在。他眨眨眼，还是看着近在咫尺夏洛克的侧影，“好吧，我想也是。”他咕哝着说，认命的叹口气，钻进了被窝里。床单贴在他的肌肤上，美好的柔软和温暖，房间很冷，约翰很高兴自己选了法兰绒的床单。他用了几秒钟安顿好自己，又抬眼看看夏洛克，突然心跳剧烈起来。那对银色的双眸直直看进他眼里，那么那么近。

夏洛克觉得自己的心跳声在耳朵里轰鸣。他能感到约翰结实的身体上散发出的热量，感觉相当宜人。夏洛克侧下身子，把杯碟放到他那侧床边的地板上，一言不发，在被窝里躺下，看着约翰，等着他开始。

约翰低头看着年轻的男子，他胸口发紧。夏洛克的样子......如此天真，可爱又孩子气。此刻约翰最想要看到的莫过于那双大大的清澈的眼睛在自己的声音中慢慢闭上。他在半明半昧中伸出手，把那个颀长身体上的被单又往上拉拉，温柔的掖到夏洛克的下颌儿下面。“我也不会讲什么好听的故事，夏洛克......不过我想我可以跟你讲讲阿富汗，我在那儿有过一些好时光。”

“那可......真好。”夏洛克已然感到了许久都不曾有过的放松。约翰对于咨询侦探就是有这个作用，这感觉很奇怪，可是夏洛克喜欢。“我很喜欢听听阿富汗的事，我从没去过那里。”

“没去过？”约翰温柔的微笑，他的手就在夏洛克的脸旁边。他屏住呼吸，然后做了件他一直都想的事：他让自己的手指滑进那头浓密的深色卷发，慢慢梳过，停到他的头顶。柔软的发丝让一阵欢愉的感觉传遍他的身体，这让约翰感到深深的惊异，他闭上了眼睛。夏洛克没有推开他的手，所以他就继续说下去，无视了自己声音有一丝丝的颤抖："那地方......怎么说呢，很热，也很干燥。不过有种险峻的美丽，那片土地粗犷、鬼斧神工。" 他忍不住拿自己的形容做了个比较......他像是在描述夏洛克。“那是片不为人理解的土地，我觉得。很多人恨那地方，不过我不恨。对我来说，那里是被遗忘的美丽世界，被人们撕扯割裂......可是美丽。”

夏洛克慵懒的微笑，又往约翰那只无意识的抚摸着他的头发的手上靠了靠。“听起来......“ 象在说你自己，夏洛克其实想要这么说，”是个好地方“ 他的眼睛一眨一眨，沉浸在约翰的声音里，睡意渐浓。就快要睡着的时候，夏洛克轻轻挪了下，更靠近约翰，他侧身躺着，一只手放到约翰结实的胸口，发出一声满足的叹息，彻底屈服于睡眠。夏洛克是安全的。

约翰继续说着，向着黑暗低语，又过了一会儿。夏洛克的手放到他胸口时，他纹丝没动，那个发丝柔软的头窝到他的枕头里，额头挨着约翰的胯时，他都快忘了呼吸。夏洛克的呼吸开始变得沉重规律，终于，约翰鼓足勇气低头看了看，夏洛克睡着了，他线条分明的脸宁静安详，嘴角还挂着个浅浅的微笑，他都发出了轻轻的鼾声，约翰艰难的吞咽了下。他想了一会是不是能从夏洛克的手下挪出来好回到楼上卧室继续睡......可是，只看了眼那张恬静的脸，他就打消了这个念头。不行，今天晚上，他不会做任何事，打扰这个人的睡眠。约翰叹口气，往后靠了靠，闭上眼睛，任睡意带走自己。

夏洛克感到非常温暖无比祥和。他还从没这么放松过。他慢慢睁开眼睛，心跳漏了一拍，因为他意识到他的头正枕在约翰的肩上，感觉到约翰的胸口在他的手下面一起一伏，约翰的一条胳膊正搂着夏洛克的肩膀。这个......这个是夏洛克生命中从来没有过的体验。他从没在别人身边醒来过，特别是这样的情形。他躺在那儿好一会儿，盘算了下自己是应该起床还是继续呆在这里，蜷在约翰的温暖中。决定很快，他闭上眼睛，又睡了过去。此刻是早上9:42, 很长时间以来，夏洛克第一次睡足了一个晚上。

约翰意识到的第一件事是阳光，横在他的眼睛上。他闪躲了下，躲过眼帘后的红热的光。他的身体感觉......很奇怪。热，重。他动了下，恍惚的想自己是不是昨晚去了酒吧，是不是被榨了个精疲力尽，是不是醒来发现自己躺在陌生的房间里身上压着个陌生的女人......他有些年没干过这事了。可是他挪动自己这把骨头时，鼻子里却嗅到一股可爱。熟悉，让他安心的气味，那味道是阳刚的，但是干净，而且......约翰嘟哝着，尽可能坐起来。见鬼。他动不了。夏洛克趴在他身上，长腿缠着他的腿，头重重压在他的肩上，最他妈的见鬼的是，约翰的胳膊紧紧搂着他的肩，把他抱紧。约翰脸涨的通红。他咬着嘴唇，左右看看，想要找个办法解脱出来又不能惊扰到夏洛克......然后他的眼睛落在了闹钟上。”我靠！“

 

夏洛克猛的睁开眼，坐了起来，期待......好吧，期待些什么，任何事，可是他看到的只是约翰跳下床，大声诅咒着夺门而去。夏洛克看了眼闹钟，抬起一边眉毛表示理解。几乎快到中午了，而约翰迟到了.....起码四个钟头。夏洛克忍住笑。他觉得睡的饱饱的，神清气爽。

约翰用鬼打脚跟的速度冲上楼梯，一路嘴里不停。见鬼的夏洛克！去他的，去他的茶，去他的故事，去他的失眠，还有去他的漂亮的要命的眼睛，他的手，他的噘起来的下嘴唇儿！7分钟后，他冲出了公寓大门，跑上大街，喊着出租。

那天晚饭时他俩谁都没提这件事，晚上看电视时也没提。约翰坐在那儿，一个多钟头，假装写博客，夏洛克则在厨房叮叮当当弄个实验......谢天谢地这个实验远没有他卧室柜子里那个来的可怕.....就在哈德森太太小小拜访之后，约翰开始往楼梯那里蹭，坐了一晚上让他腰酸背痛。他看了眼夏洛克，很显然正沉迷在实验中。约翰悄悄转身，朝着他的卧室迈进一步。

夏洛克正在纠结要不要请求约翰晚上和他同睡。他觉得非常享受，说实话，是他生命中从没有过的无上享受。就在听到约翰准备上楼的动静时，夏洛克拿定了主意。他冰蓝的眼睛盯着自己在木头桌面上踌躇的手指，其实根本没看见。夏洛克瞥了眼约翰的背影。”约翰。“他轻声唤道，注意到约翰的身体立刻僵住了。”你可不可以......“夏洛克清清喉咙，脸微微红了。”看我上床？“

就在夏洛克喊出他名字的那一刻，约翰僵住了，等他听到后面几个字，他觉得气都上不来了。那些话，从那张嘴里说出来，真是太不公平了。他慢慢转过身，看见饭桌边的那个家伙正死死盯着一只玻璃瓶。约翰的嘴一张一合好几次，象条鱼一样。终于，他走回厨房，站在夏洛克对面，身子靠过去一点。”我很抱歉......你说什么？“

夏洛克转动着那半瓶17%的硼酸溶液。“我，这么说吧，那个比药片管用，更容易......而且我想，” 他又清了清喉咙，这次更多的是因为紧张和不自信。“你是不是愿意看我上床，再一次。” 他嗫喏出最后这几个字，觉得自己的脖子、脸和耳朵都在发烧。他太孩子气了，他自己都知道。本来这会儿他应该告诉约翰这没关系，应该告诉约翰尽管上楼去，可是他却没这么说。

喔，这一刻可真好。约翰退后一步，昂起头沉思着。他真的可以拿这个打趣夏洛克的。这太精彩了，太无价了，这是......夏洛克抬起眼迎上他的，约翰的心跳漏了一拍。这可是夏洛克，再一次向他求助。信任，再没有什么比他的朋友刚刚放在他面前的更大的信任了。在另一个人身边入睡意味着亲密和信任，这是约翰很少能体验到的，而且从没有过和另外一个男人......一个他喜爱的人。约翰的快乐消退了些，他觉得自己就快沉溺在那双清澈的眼睛里了。他低下了头。“好的。”他轻声同意，还是没有抬头看夏洛克的脸。 他在油毡地上倒了倒脚。“我......我就上一下楼，拿我的枕头。” 他可不能再在夏洛克的床上坐一个晚上了。

约翰刚一消失在楼梯上，夏洛克就忍不住兴奋的握了下拳。他忍住一声欢呼，从凳子上起身，快乐的往他的房间走去。知道他的床上会有另一份温暖的感觉真好，知道约翰会在他身边的感觉真好，知道他不会孤单。夏洛克不喜欢孤单。他飞快的脱下衣服换上睡衣，然后去洗手间，用了好几分钟大力刷牙，又洗了脸，擦干净，回到卧室。约翰今晚会和他在一起。夏洛克在微笑。

约翰再一次来到夏洛克的卧室门口，这回他小心的穿了条长睡裤，还有T恤，他在门口站了一会儿，有点惊讶。夏洛克已经上床了，洗漱干净，睡衣穿的整整齐齐，他坐在床上毯子里，腿蜷在胸口，眼睛明亮，盯着他的军医。约翰笑了。“你困了？”他边问，边走进屋，爬上床，钻进毯子里，夏洛克瘦瘦身体上传来的体温让他舒服的叹口气。他把枕头放好，犹豫了片刻，然后躺倒，沙金发色的头落在枕头上，夏洛克也倒下了，两个人并排躺着。

“还不困。” 夏洛克快乐的回答，看着约翰在他的床上安顿好自己。 “不过我肯定很快就会了。”他侧过身，头枕在自己的臂弯里，看着医生，等着他继续前一晚上没讲完的故事。“阿富汗......你讲到有一次你们发现了一块花田，然后差点因为践踏圣地被一个老太太打死。”夏洛克提醒他，身子又往下挪了挪。

约翰放声大笑，仰起头，再一次感到世界真奇妙，他是怎么会落得躺在夏洛克的床上，笑着，闻着夏洛克香波的气味。他清清喉咙，眼角瞥了下夏洛克。“是的，好吧，反正这也不是我第一次渎圣，而且相信也不会是最后一次。”他的双手在毯子下无所适从。他能感到夏洛克的胸膛和大腿的热度，而且极为敏锐的察觉到夏洛克的小腿离他的脚趾有多近。

夏洛克也在笑：“如果不踩踩别人的痛脚生活会很无聊吧？”他抗拒着靠近约翰的愿望，他有点困惑自己为什么这么想要碰触约翰，挨着他，用胳膊搂着他，想要被约翰抱住的感觉。这根本不是什么夏洛克习以为常的事。他嘴唇抿了抿，把毯子拉到肩膀上，又小心的伸出胳膊，为约翰做了同样的事，把被盖一直拉到他下巴处。没去看约翰的脸，他收回手，藏到毯子下面，微微觉得有些尴尬。

在夏洛克给他掖被子时，医生一动不动。他深深的稳稳的吸气，然后转过头看着那张如雕像般的脸，离他不过寸许的距离。他眨了两下眼。夏洛克没看他，眼光向下，盯着毯子。约翰从毯子下伸出手来，慢慢的慢慢的，再一次让手指梳进那些柔软的发卷儿。他能感到夏洛克身子一僵，随后又在他手下放松下来。“我跟你讲了有一次差点被沙漠长耳蝠袭击的事吗？”他轻声细语，希望那双眼睛能看着他的。

夏洛克摇摇头，悄悄的窥了眼约翰，当遇上约翰的眼光时，差点停止了呼吸。医生正紧盯着他，眼神是一种夏洛克从没在那双美丽的蓝眼睛里看到过的。他低沉的声音让一阵战栗窜过夏洛克的脊柱。“没有。”他吐息出声，不能从约翰的脸上移开目光。美丽的眼睛？夏洛克想它们确实美丽。

“闭上你的眼睛，夏洛克。”约翰温柔而坚定的命令他，这样说的理由有两个，首先，这整件荒唐事是为了哄夏洛克睡觉，其次......约翰再也没法多看一会儿那双眼睛，就在它们看向他的一瞬，他觉得身体里瞬间如冰，不得不转开自己的眼光。夏洛克还是听话的闭上眼睛，约翰把注意力放回到他年轻美丽的脸上。 “是这样的......一切都从我们发现了那个岩隙开始，有几个家伙非要爬上去看看......”他的声音在暗夜里安静平和，约翰华生一直讲述到深夜，直到他开始睡意朦胧，直到夏洛克在他身边入睡，再一次蜷起身体靠近他。然后一条结实的胳膊伸过去，从下面绕过瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，那个深色发卷的头再次靠在了他的胸口，约翰也睡着了，鼻子埋在室友好闻的发卷里。

 

周复一周，月复一月，夏洛克不用再请求，每天晚上约翰自己就收拾齐整上床躺到他身边。夏洛克实际上开始每天都盼望夜晚。知道自己夜里不会孤单，知道自己能够在约翰平和的声音中入睡，真是太舒心了。自从夏洛克第一次要求约翰帮忙开始过去了97天，夏洛克从59天前开始感到什么地方不太对，就在23天前夏洛克终于想清楚那到底是什么，23天前，夏洛克意识到自己爱上了约翰华生，而他根本不知道要怎样表白。

而约翰这一方面，从第三天起就不再抵抗夏洛克的床的诱惑。他用了最初的48小时纠结迷惑了下，不清楚为什么自己这么容易就每天晚上都爬上那张床，为什么每天凌晨三点他为了起夜得先把自己从夏洛克占有性的长腿长胳膊中解放出来时感到不可思议的满足，也不明白为什么每天早上他起床时会摇摇身边的同伴，伴和着夏洛克低语般的鼾声，揉揉眼睛，打呵欠，感到无比自在。48小时后，约翰只是耸耸肩，将一切归因于他倆非同一般亲密的友情。这并没什么威胁......这不过是......夏洛克。而约翰早就明白了凡事只要涉及到夏洛克，他从这凡俗世界学到的所有经验都不够应付在夏洛克身边生活时层出不穷的新鲜事。所以，约翰每天晚上都自自然然心满意足的睡在歇洛克的床上.....就算有些时候他会被夏洛克放在他两腿之间的大腿弄醒，或者一只手从睡衣底下擦过他的肚皮，或者偶尔从没有面孔无名的情色梦境中醒来，发现自己硬了并且在轻喘......这些也没什么，说到底，他约翰华生毕竟是个有血有肉的凡人嘛。

最近这几个星期，夏洛克几乎都快疯了，他努力不让约翰觉察，可是他不清楚要怎么样才能应付这些日渐明朗的情感。直到他们抵足共眠之前，他都没意识到自己对这个箭一样直的男人爱的有多深，每一次他张嘴，夏洛克都想把他抓紧亲的他透不过气来；每一次他们单独相处，夏洛克都要很辛苦的忍着不让自己的胳膊环上约翰的腰，不让自己把脸贴上约翰的头发在他好闻的香波味道中呼吸。每一次他半夜从生动的梦中醒来，回想梦里他对约翰做的难以启齿的事情，他都得坐上一会儿平息自己狂乱的心跳，时不时的，他还会俯身在约翰脸上偷偷轻吻，近来更是大胆到用手指掠过那双美丽的嘴唇。

夏洛克努力想要找到一个表白的方法，既可以向约翰揭示他的感情，又可以在这份感情不受欢迎的情况下（这一点夏洛克觉得简直毋庸置疑）还能维持他们的友情。这是个星期五的晚上，夏洛克正蜷在沙发里背冲着世界琢磨这事，约翰则在厨房里忙碌。这几个星期以来，约翰也有点不太对劲，可是夏洛克拼了命也想不明白原由。有时候他害怕约翰可能已经猜到了他的心思所以和他在一起时不对劲，毕竟约翰总是更擅长揣摩人心。可约翰又不时表现的彻底推翻了这个想法，这让夏洛克松口气，但暗地里又感到有些没来由的恼怒。

“在哪儿呢......哪儿，哪儿......啊。”约翰停下翻弄冰箱，直起腰，把一份冰冻晚餐放到料理台上。“夏洛克。”他一边喊，一边在大腿上搓着双手让它们暖和起来。他走进起居室，手放在他的扶手椅背上。“我把你的晚饭拿出来了，只要热热就行了，行吗？我要很晚才回来......别等我。” 看到夏洛克有些惊慌的眼神时，他胸口有点悸动。“你会没事的，就.....去睡觉就好了。如果今晚我回家，我会上床的。”

夏洛克沉默的看着约翰穿着整齐离开公寓，在室友对他讲话时没有应声，也没说再见。他坐起来，把乱麻一般的心绪强按下去，在公寓里乱转，直到他发现自己是站在约翰的房间里。夏洛克不常来这里，除非需要找什么东西而约翰又不在。他环视着这间屋子，微笑着看着斯巴达式简朴的家具物事，这相当说明约翰的为人。夏洛克站在那里，闭上眼睛，在记忆宫殿里开了扇门，把约翰房间的一切都放进去：深色的木桌，木床，结实的床垫，床四周铺的棕绿相间的地毯，房间另一端的衣柜......一切都非常约翰的风格。到底夏洛克要怎么样才能让约翰知道他是多么想要这个军医？！他毫无头绪。夏洛克想象了片刻把约翰推倒在床上，扯开他的衣服，小小的自娱了下，这不过是略做排遣，又不能真的这么干。

侦探又在房间里站了一会儿，然后抓起床上约翰的另一个枕头，这个比起约翰放在夏洛克卧室里的那个有更浓的约翰的气味，然后他下楼去。如同约翰不在的那些晚上一样，他没心思吃饭，完全没有胃口，取而代之，他直接去了卧室，钻进属于约翰的被单，把那个枕头捂到脸上，深吸了口气。虽然不如约翰本人，但总算聊胜于无。

凌晨两点，出租车停在221门口时约翰看了眼手机，然后叹口气。没有夏洛克的短信。通常他去约会时，这位死党会没完没了对他短信轰炸。他常怀疑夏洛克是故意的，纯为惹他生气。可是今晚没有，夏洛克今晚格外沉默，在他离开公寓时连再见都没说。约翰付了车费，爬上楼梯，小心翼翼避免踩到会咯吱作响的那几级楼梯，以防惊扰到赫德森太太。他用钥匙开了门，进去，深吸了一口熟悉的气息，他的家，他的公寓，他的夏洛克。家。约翰深叹一声，倚在门上闭上眼睛。他他妈的到底在这儿干什么？他额头皱起，身子慢慢滑下去，头靠在膝盖上。他根本不应该在这里。他今晚有约会，相当棒的约会。她比他小了至少十岁，依着约翰一向都有的自知之明，她基本属于可望不可即的类型。她高挑个儿，身姿窈窕，曲线玲珑，一头铜色红发。她的眼睛是明艳的绿色，肌肤胜雪，双腿修长，而且......她邀他上楼了。喝一杯。约翰是个中老手，完全明白她脸上的红晕，声音里的一丝颤抖。他今晚满可以和她共赴云雨，她想要他，也不知道是为什么。可是，靠，约翰却没有跟着那条短短的裙子上楼去，他发现自己的嘴在说着大脑没法理解的话。 不了，谢谢......太晚了......我最好还是回家......下次吧......约翰用头重重的撞了下门。下次？他退回出租车时她脸上的表情很清楚的在说，没有下次了。他用关节揉揉眼睛，站起来，晃了下。他累了，夏洛克还在等他呢。约翰把外套脱在沙发上，踢掉鞋，朝夏洛克的卧室蹒跚走去，一路脱着衣服。他累坏了。

夏洛克正做着一个最奇怪的梦：他梦见约翰，这一次几乎全裸，身上只穿着短裤，通常情况下夏洛克的梦开始时，约翰基本都穿着齐整。他梦见约翰上了他的床，用胳膊搂着夏洛克，要他吻他，告诉他那个约翰身上有她的味道的女人和夏洛克相比不过是萤烛之光，告诉他夏洛克是他的唯一。夏洛克在梦中微笑，根本不知道真正的约翰正半裸着钻进他的被窝，他把手真的放到了约翰的胸口，拱进他的颈窝，轻声的叹息，饱满的嘴唇几乎贴在了约翰温暖的肌肤上。可是就在此时，他梦中都能感觉到什么事严重不对了，也恰在此时，他睁开了眼睛，迷糊的看到真的约翰离他不过几厘米远。他也看到了约翰脸上的震惊，又或者是惊恐，他一时难以判定，毕竟夜已经很深，而夏洛克又是刚从梦中突然回到现实，还有些恍惚。此刻夏洛克福尔摩斯的脑中只有一个想法，好吧......我靠.......

被单下夏洛克的身体非常温暖，约翰钻进被窝时，喉咙里憋住了一声呻吟，他只穿着短裤，已然半含睡意。他捅了捅他的朋友，要他往边上挪挪给他让个地方，貌似挺管用，夏洛克翻了个身，轻轻咕哝了几声，约翰把毯子拉上来盖好，呼了口气，在温暖干净的床铺中舒服的叹气，旁边还有个温暖的身体，那一刻他心中闪现的念头是......这可真好。有个人一起睡觉，不用费劲心机安排，而心里知道明天晚上、后天晚上、每一个晚上他都会在，这可真好。他奇怪了下为什么其他男人们没有这个想法。这简直太完满了。

约翰的头沉进自己的枕头，他带着满足的微笑看了眼夏洛克，当发现夏洛克，他的傲慢、智慧、反社会的同伴…正搂着他的枕头，不由笑容更深。他的枕头，从他卧室里拿来的。约翰无声的笑着，伸出手用粗粝的手指尖儿轻掠过那个颧骨。这个傻瓜。他一定是溜进楼上的房间拿的枕头。约翰摇摇头，眼神中满是宠溺。这个大傻瓜。然后他转过身，打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，一只手弯在头上。就在他迷迷糊糊将要入睡时，夏洛克在睡梦中呜咽了下，动了动，然后约翰察觉到胸口一条修长臂膀的份量。他皱起眉，不快的咕哝了下，动了下脑袋往下看去。 夏洛克蜷靠的更近，当他的鼻子拱进约翰耳朵下面那个地方，约翰不由得大喘了一声。天很冷，夏洛克的手非常暖和，正在抚弄着他的腹肌，约翰觉得口干舌燥。“夏洛克……”灰色的双眼猛然睁开，约翰一动不敢动，夏洛克微抬起脸看进他的眼睛，嘴张开，成了O形，颤抖起来。

夏洛克觉得就像被大灯定住的鹿。“约翰……”他猛然间回到现实，不啻当头一棒。他刚刚无意识的亲吻了真的他妈的约翰的脖子。“真的约翰。”夏洛克惨叫一声，迅速从约翰身边挪开，腿蜷到胸口，脸埋进膝盖里，绯色染上他的脸。“我靠，靠，靠，靠，靠，靠，我了个去。他妈的真的约翰。傻瓜，白痴，笨蛋。”歇洛克冲着自己一连串咕哝着，没意识到他已经说出了声并非只是在心里暗念。现在可怎么办……也许他喝醉了根本不会……我靠~~~~~~~啊。夏洛克再次呻吟，盼望着约翰能放他一马，盼望着他不会立刻发作，他会……忘掉。

约翰眨着眼睛，看着夏洛克缩成一团不停的低声诅咒。约翰得打起精神才能搞清楚眼下的状况。 “夏洛克？”他现在清醒白醒了，翻了下身，胳膊肘撑在枕头上，支起自己的身子。“夏洛克，你没事吧？”没得到回答，约翰皱起眉，然后……“呃。”约翰脸红了，连脖子都在发烧，他赶紧看向别处，为他的朋友感到难堪。约翰清清喉咙，睁大眼睛四下看着这间屋子，看看柜子，看看窗户，地板，到处都看了只除了夏洛克。“啊。”他开口，大脑疯转盼望能找到一句得体的话，能让夏洛克不再感到那么羞耻的话。“那个，夏洛克……唔……”约翰又清了清喉咙，在黑暗中尽可能在脸上挂上个微笑，伸手拍了拍他朋友的肩膀。 “其实，这没什么，我们都会这样。不要……我意思说……我没生气，好不好？没事的，没事的。”夏洛克还是继续盯着自己的膝盖，约翰咬了下嘴唇，看向门。 “嗯……如果你想，我可以……你懂的……”他用拇指朝门比划了下。“上楼去，让你……”他咳嗽了声，实在不想把“打飞机”这个词和夏洛克福尔摩斯放在上下文里。

当约翰的手碰到他的肩膀时，夏洛克忍不住瑟缩了下。这令人无比难堪的情形让他到了崩溃的边缘。“……我们都会这样……”他木然的重复了句，“……上楼去……”他开始绝望的大笑，“这不会改变任何事，我本来不想让你这样知道，这不是我想的那样，其实，我还没想出来呢……我没想到会发生这样的事，我—”夏洛克在这一阵爆发中抬起头，看到约翰的脸，他住了声，约翰迷惑又好奇的脸。“……哦哦哦，你其实没有……见鬼。”夏洛克大受打击，他再也不要说话了。约翰根本没想到夏洛克其实是在表白对他的感情，可现在夏洛克自己一股脑倒了出来。这就说明为什么约翰被抱住时并没有生气！为什么他的反应这么平和！他并不知道。夏洛克脸上血色尽失，胃绞成一团。现在约翰可真的……夏洛克确信约翰是不会接受他的，特别是他身边有迷人的女人，远远好过平凡的夏洛克，除了大脑是他的优势，同时也是最糟的劣势，他实在一无是处。夏洛克闭上嘴，猛的把毯子拉过头顶，整个人缩成一个球，膝盖抱在胸口，不出声的骂着自己。

约翰坐在那儿，好一会，盯着被单下夏洛克缩成一团的身形。他脸上一片空白，慢慢的开动脑筋一点一点的思量着刚才这几分钟的事，第一千次盼望自己要是有夏洛克颅骨里装着的那个那么聪明的大脑就好了，因为夏洛克什么都知道，他能一眼看穿任何人，而约翰却他妈的什么也看不出来。他一动不动的坐着，着迷的听着毯子下夏洛克有节奏的呼吸。夏洛克。约翰眉头紧皱。真的约翰……他刚刚是这么说的。想想明白啊……想明白什么？要告诉他什么？约翰叹气，要搞清楚夏洛克的那些傻话真是太难了。他只知道夏洛克现在很难过，而约翰应该要安慰他。这就是他要做的。“夏洛克？”他温暖的手放上那个蜷曲的背脊，隔着毯子都能摸出脊椎骨来。这感觉很奇怪，他的手指在发痒。“夏洛克，你还好吗？你可以跟我谈谈，我是你的朋友。”

“你走开就好，约翰。”夏洛克戏剧性的呻吟了句，他又想要抖开约翰的手，又想能在厚厚的毯子下继续缩成一团。“你知道了我对你的感情后，就不会想要再继续这样了，我明白的。”他躺那里过了一会儿，等着约翰行动，可是没有，夏洛克皱起眉。到底是怎么回事？他疑惑的从毯子里探出点头，约翰在等什么？为什么他还在努力安慰他？为什么他见鬼的要这么讲道理？

噢，噢，见鬼啊。约翰盯着墙，嘴半张着，眼睛视而不见。他的感情，夏洛克的……感情。约翰的呼吸顿时急促起来，他吞咽了下，无比艰难。夏洛克对他有感情。夏洛克……见鬼啊。那个梦，是梦见了约翰，他醒过来发现自己在抚摸真的约翰，不是梦里的约翰，我去，呃，不，我靠，我了个大靠，夏洛克梦见他和约翰在干那事。夏洛克福尔摩斯对约翰华生有感情。

约翰过度呼吸了，他逼迫自己平静下来，用鼻子呼吸，眨眨眼睛，停止把手指抠进床垫里。他努力去看了眼自己的室友，顿时感到一阵内疚。夏洛克正瞪着他，一脸恼羞成怒。约翰抿紧嘴，从头到脚都在抖，有那么一会儿，他任自己凭吊了下，凭吊他们简简单单的友情，凭吊前面三个月纯洁甜蜜天真无邪的同床共眠，凭吊夏洛克的单纯。然后，夏洛克又缩回去蜷成了一团，约翰紧紧闭上眼睛，他知道要做什么了。“夏洛克，看着我。”

 

第二章

夏洛克猛烈的摇摇头，他要离家出走，他打定主意了。显然，比起早年间，眼下海盗生涯应该是个更现实的选择！也许没有他小时候想象的那么波澜壮阔，但肯定好过眼前的未来，好过他心知肚明将要来临的尴尬的沉默。 “你不用理我，约翰。你不用这么……好心。”他讲出最后这个词时，心里真是有说不出的难过，他知道不管约翰要说些什么陈词俗套，都是因为他不想要这份感情，可又太过善良。“上床去。” 而我，明天早上就会不在了。

“我现在就在床上啊。”约翰的声音坚定了许多。他不再颤抖了，他的手也停止了发抖。他舔了舔嘴唇，再次调整下呼吸，他的胸膛还在沉重的起伏。这可真疯狂，彻头彻尾的疯狂。这可真……完美，这是完美的，不可能更完美了。那可是夏洛克，渴望着他。尽管约翰和这个男人已经同床共眠了三个多月，尽管他从没想过要更进一步改变他们之间的关系，可是这个愿景此时就悬在他们之间， 约翰想象不出这个世上除了夏洛克福尔摩斯还有什么会让他渴望，他只想要他在自己的怀抱里扭动身体，呼喊着自己的名字。自然，这个愿景应该要实现，必须实现。约翰完全不能忍住从喉咙里冲出的笑声。他可真是个瞎了眼的傻瓜，居然要靠一个反社会人士来让他拨云见日。“夏洛克，看着我，就现在。”他吼了一声，一只手顺着夏洛克的身侧，摸到他的胳膊肘，拉了拉。

夏洛克全身都在战抖，他知道他躲不过这一劫的。约翰生气了。屋里的气氛开始变了，充满了侦探从来没有感到过的电火花。夏洛克感到约翰的手在他的手肘上，慢慢抬起了眼。 “什么？”他恼怒的问着，慢慢把自己的视线拖过来对上约翰的眼睛。夏洛克几乎不能忍受看到那张英俊的脸，形状美丽的嘴唇，可爱的鼻子，美丽深沉的眼睛。他看着约翰，忍不住开始一连串的低声哀求：“拜托，约翰，我们可不可以忘掉这件事？我们能象从前一样吗？我不想要……求你，求求你了。我不想失去你。我不想跑出去当什么倒霉的海盗！我只想待在你身边……”

约翰听到‘海盗’这个词时张开了嘴，然后又闭上了，摇摇头，他身子悬在他最好的朋友瘦瘦的身形之上，慢慢靠近，手指在夏洛克的手肘上收紧，拽着他仰面躺好。那对眼睛睁大了，这情景让约翰胸口发紧。夏洛克躺在那儿，又伤心又害怕，陷在床上柔软的垫子里，深色的发卷凌乱在额头。他的四肢在床垫上愈发显得纤长，他的胸口袒露苍白，脖颈修长诱人，约翰开始心跳如擂鼓，他俯身在他上面，挡住了流泻进来的月光，阴影落在夏洛克美丽如雕似刻的脸庞上。“不行，夏洛克，我们不能忘记这个。” 他呼吸，当他温暖的气息吹拂在夏洛克的脸上时，他浑身战栗的样子让约翰爱怜不已。 “至少，我没法忘记。我的大脑不是块硬盘，夏洛克，它是卡片盒，老式的归档系统，从不清理，只会越攒越多，直到装不下满出来，见鬼的是，夏洛克，每一个满出来的文档他妈的都有你。” 约翰的思想还来不及踩下刹车，他就放低身子，右腿滑进夏洛克两腿之间，双手撑在他头两侧……然后约翰亲吻了他。

当约翰把他推倒仰面朝天时，夏洛克困惑不已；当约翰说他们不能忘记时，他惊慌失措；当约翰的腿抵住了他的两腿之间时，夏洛克嗔目结舌，而当约翰吻着他时，他感到了难以置信的汹涌欲望。夏洛克从没被吻过，他发现，真的，他非常喜欢。这个吻根本没有他想象中那么湿，他迎上去压上约翰的双唇，纤瘦有力的双臂抱住约翰宽阔的肩膀，把这个奇怪的男人拉近。夏洛克想要感受更多的约翰，他想要那个裸露、被阳光浸染过的身体和他肌肤相接。喔，上帝，他是多么渴望约翰华生，他的勃起就是再清楚不过的明证。

当约翰感觉到一个勃起正贴在他大腿上脉动时，他贴着夏洛克闭着的饱满双唇呻吟。他用力压下去，震惊的感到自己的身体热烈的回应了夏洛克的欲望；当他怀里拥着这个他在这世上不可或缺的男子时，他的身体悸动、燃烧，有火焰舔着他的腹股沟。约翰抽离片刻，凝视着那对炽热的眸子，他微笑了，轻轻蹭着夏洛克的鼻子。“没事的。”他轻声细语。“你的嘴跟着我的动就好，夏洛克。”我天，他从没被吻过。这突然的醒悟让约翰愈发如痴如醉，他喘着气，低下头再一次品尝那对花瓣儿样柔软的嘴唇。

夏洛克很听话，他非常努力的跟随着约翰的动作。约翰有力的双唇带来的欢愉让他心醉神迷，暖热的嘴品尝起来真他妈美好。夏洛克贴着约翰的腿扭动着身子，他不明白这是怎么搞的，不明白这事怎么偏偏发生在他的身上。夏洛克发出一声呜咽，双手滑上约翰的胸膛，感受全部的他，感受那些线条美丽的肌肉。约翰的舌头顶上他的，他跟着那个邀请进入，探索起约翰的嘴。

当夏洛克的好奇诱人的舌头裹住自己的舌头时，约翰感到烧热着他脸颊的血液突然全往下体冲去，他大声的喘息起来。“我……呣呣~~~~~~” 当夏洛克的双手在他胸膛游走又滑到他背后把他拉低时，一阵战栗传遍他全身，他在这拥抱中发出低低的喊叫。夏洛克的身子开始贴着他的胯骨起伏，他的勃起火热坚硬；约翰能透过短裤柔软的布料感觉到，他要撕开自己短裤再扯下夏洛克的短裤的疯狂冲动，让他自己都吓了一跳。他吞下又一声叫喊，慢慢的，饥渴难耐的开始在夏洛克凸出的胯骨上揉蹭自己硬的要命的勃起。

当夏洛克感到了约翰的坚挺碰到他，贴在他身上热烈的摇动时，他喘不上气来了。“……还要！” 他咝着气，吮吸着约翰的脖子，生涩毫无章法的舔舐亲吻着。他的手滑进约翰的短裤里，顺着他结实的臀部线条抚摸，感受着那里柔软饱满的肌肤。“哦，操……约翰，我要更多。”他用力贴紧约翰，手从约翰的短裤里拿出来，开始脱自己的上衣。夏洛克并不真的知道接下来要做什么，又会发生什么，他不知道要怎么样才能满足自己对约翰的渴望，他只有一个念头，不管是什么他都得尽力一搏。

约翰神魂颠倒。当夏洛克的手潜进他的内裤，轻拢慢捻，探索着他的臀瓣时，约翰发出一声低沉的呻吟，猛的一挺身，他偏过头，由着夏洛克如饥似渴的舔舐他的脖子。他可真不应该这么做的。约翰倒吸一口凉气，眼睛睁大了。“操，对~~~~~~~~”他脖子极为敏感，他自己知道，他知道那效果是什么，可是他还是…… 约翰更用力的碾压着夏洛克的胯骨，挪了下身子让他们的老二并排，当夏洛克扬起手臂脱掉上衣时他用力咬住自己的下唇。约翰的眼睛扫视过大片光洁白皙的肌肤，再次沉下身子，当夏洛克乞求更多时，快感在他眼睛后面炸开，在脑中振颤回旋。他让身子完全放下去，胸口对着胸口，乳头轻扫，让侦探发出一声难耐的喘息。约翰重新吻住那对饥渴的嘴唇，“更多？夏洛克？”他激烈的低声问道，全力碾揉着他们的阴茎，夏洛克头仰过去，身体绷紧。“更多？你想要更多？”

夏洛克在约翰身下辗转呻吟，这快乐超过他所有的想象。他在梦中，从没想象过有另一个身体压在自己身上起伏律动的感觉是这么见鬼的好。“是的！”他贴着约翰的嘴喘息，感觉着他的坚挺带着极度、热烈的欲求在自己的那根上碾揉，让他的欲望压过了快感。“我要怎么做，约翰？”他边抚摸着约翰的身侧，吻着他的脸边问，“我要从哪里……？”约翰的手落在他的肌肤上，夏洛克发出了个绝望的声音。

夏洛克上气不接下气的呜咽，含着几分乞求，让人生怜。他已经迷失了，而约翰……不管怎么说，虽然也没有和男人做过，他还是知道如何取悦自己，以及如何取悦夏洛克的。他飞快的思索着，他的身体在尖叫，血脉贲张，然后他开始感觉到了什么……下腹，渐渐强烈的酥麻感，在每一个神经末梢跃动，积聚到他两腿之间，他的阴囊开始收缩，他从夏洛克颤抖的身体上撑起自己的身子，低头，在黑暗中喘着气，凝视着他。“夏洛克……”操，他必须先问一下。这是夏洛克的初吻，初…… 一切，约翰能感到自己对他的欲望，仿佛有着实体一般的力量，压迫着他，要求他攫取那个身体，干他，直到夏洛克完全忘记一切，什么烟灰种类，什么各种香水……只剩下约翰自己的名字。可是……“夏洛克，你……想要做到什么程度？”他的声音粗重嘶哑。

夏洛克的心在胸腔里重重跳动，那么响，他觉得约翰都能听到。约翰抬起身子后，侵入两个人之间的寒意，让他无比想要把约翰再拉回来。他随着约翰坐起来，搂住他的腰，两个人抱在一起。夏洛克看着约翰的眼睛和他越贴越近，直到两人几乎唇齿相接。“我想要，做我们能做的一切，我不想停下，上帝，约翰，我想要全部的你。”他喘着气，努力按下那个念头：他要约翰，越多越好，赶在黎明来临之前，赶在约翰回复理智之前，赶在夏洛克变成一个南瓜而约翰再也不想要他之前。“我”他吻下约翰的鼻子；“想”他吻在约翰的上唇；“要” 他吻在约翰的下唇“干”他吻在约翰的脸颊“你”他用力的吻在约翰的脖子上。

约翰知道自己应该觉得羞耻。他本料想应该是他干夏洛克的，为什么不呢，他是更有经验的那个，他是……直男，多少算是，也许？大概？他应该是进入这个身体的那个，用粗大的老二抽插，把颤抖的处男夏洛克变成尖叫、哀求的反社会咨询侦探。可是……夏洛克的双唇顺着他的脖子一路吻下去，约翰迎上他，完全不能控制自己的欲求汹涌的漫过了他。他让自己的手指掠过夏洛克赤裸的胸膛，向下，轻轻撩拨他的老二，拢在他的两腿之间。当光滑的牙齿衔住他的耳垂，在齿缝间滚动，约翰呻吟出声，再次迎了上去，而内心里，他沦陷了。就这一次，这是夏洛克的第一次……就这一次。“在这儿等我。”他挤出这一句，费了很大力气，爬出床，一步两级飞奔上楼，感到自己的勃起在两腿间跳动胀疼。他推开门，颤抖的手指拉开床头柜的抽屉，在里面摸索、搜寻……

约翰突然跑出去，让夏洛克迷惑的眨着眼。他他妈的在干什么？夏洛克说错了什么吗？他自作主张就提出要在上面冒犯到约翰了吗？“在这儿等着”……他要干什么？什么是他现在要用的？夏洛克咬住嘴唇，悄悄的把手伸到两腿之间，他其实从来没这么干过，可是见了鬼了，他硬到都发疼了！夏洛克从没有自慰过，根本没这个需要，他从没被生命里的什么吸引过。他清楚苏格兰场的人怎么想他，他们觉得罪案让他高潮，没准儿他会对着想象中的尸体打手枪，可是夏洛克压根儿就没想过性和他能出现在一个句子里，好吧，迄今为止。现在他满脑子想的都是和约翰干那事，而且就算他对怎么干只有个非常模糊的概念，他最后总能想出来的，不是吗。

约翰又回到夏洛克卧室门口，脚在地上滑了下，手里紧紧攥着一小塑料瓶半满的润滑油。他一向都对自己旺盛的性欲感到暗暗自喜，所以总是为了能好好的在午夜时分自己撸上一发做了万全的准备……他回到夏洛克床上，看到什么在等着自己时，觉得身体都要着火了。夏洛克蜷曲着身体，喘着粗气，身体被汗濡湿，白皙闪亮。他向着约翰伸出手，医生一点不耽搁，把他的手拉到自己的裤腰上，嘴里不停的念叨着鼓励的话。他轻轻的温柔的吻上夏洛克。“那就继续吧。”

夏洛克把挡在他和约翰的裸体之间的最后那小块布料拉下去，看到了约翰的老二，心脏跳出了个诡异的曲线，他吻在约翰的棕色耻毛开始变的浓密的那一点上，就在肚脐下面。他抬头看着约翰，感觉到那根火热的勃起的顶端触着他裸露的肌肤，身子因为期待兴奋的战栗。咨询侦探把约翰拉倒在床，仰面躺好，爬到他身上，把自己的睡裤拉下去。夏洛克觉得他本应该为自己身上就剩一条内裤而觉得尴尬的，可是，当他看见约翰盯着他两腿之间，盯着低低的挂在他窄窄的胯上黑色内裤下面的勃起的样子，夏洛克能感到的只剩无尽的兴奋欲望，当约翰舔了下嘴唇时，他还感到了隐约的自豪。夏洛克微笑着亲吻着约翰的胸口，瞧见约翰手里抓着的瓶子，略带几分惶恐的从约翰手里接过来。他有九成把握觉得自己知道那是干什么用的。

“对的……啊啊啊~~~~~~”约翰在爱人身下扭动，眼前是美妙至极的画面：夏洛克，浑身上下只穿了条紧窄的黑色内裤，里面垂着大大的诱人的隆起。夏洛克的一只手在他身体上游走，清澈的眼睛好奇的看着另一只手里的瓶子，还举高些读上面黑色的标签。当温暖的手指穿过根部那些毛发时，约翰喘息着，身子腾空弓起。“我去……啊……就那儿，夏洛克……操……”当夏洛克的手指开始下意识的由顶至根用力撸动他时，让他说出个完整的句子都是太困难的事，只能发出凌乱的声音。 “夏洛克，你不用看说明，”他低沉的声音带了点沮丧，“只要……操……递给我……”约翰坐起来，夺过瓶子用拇指掀开盖子。夏洛克的眼神跟随着他的动作，明亮而全神贯注，约翰都能听到他的大脑在高速运转，在学习，在记忆。他向掌中挤了一大团，对于自己接下来要做的事犹疑了片刻，约翰深吸口气，另一只手勾住夏洛克短裤的腰，拉了下去，露出一根长长的，濡湿怒立，红色的老二。他的呼吸变成一声尖锐的嘶气，开始觉得口舌生津。靠，这可是没见过的。他喘着气，拼命控制住自己，然后涂了润滑剂的手慢慢的放到夏洛克的勃起上，捉住那对眼睛的目光，不让它们移开。

约翰又凉又湿的手触到夏洛克的老二时，他大声的呻吟起来，这感觉太好了，他很惊奇。“靠靠靠~~~~约翰，”他喘着气，看进约翰的双眼。他没法闭上嘴，约翰的手握住他火热、脉动的勃起开始爱抚，他不停的呻吟，间或发出欢愉的叹息。 他的眼睛直翻了上去，这可……这是…… “噢，约翰！”

“哦，我天。”当夏洛克开始轻轻的挺身，在他湿滑的握拳中抽插，约翰再也说不出别的话，夏洛克先是慢慢的，然后越来越快，越来越激烈，他的喉咙在动，头向后仰去。他的样子实在太过美丽。就这一次，约翰想着，发出声低吟，然后欲火难耐的开始在床垫上碾压自己的臀部。“告诉我是什么感觉。”他粗声说，他的手指顺着那根勃起滑上去，在顶端收紧，挑逗着铃口，感觉着夏洛克剧烈的颤抖。

“感觉……啊啊啊……哦，我的天，约翰，我从来…没…感…… 啊啊啊……这样……约……约翰！”他舔着嘴唇，向下看着约翰，正在他身下，干着床垫。夏洛克俯身向前，抚摸了下约翰的脸颊，然后手指顺着脖颈向下滑去，指肚蹭过一个乳头，然后他发现了这个动作引起的一阵战栗，手指又回去刮蹭着那里。他在约翰的手中滑动，感觉着快感在身体里积聚。夏洛克想要更多。“约翰……”他把约翰再次推倒在床上，看着他，咬着嘴唇。他想要更多，可他不想伤害约翰。夏洛克另一只手放到约翰的老二上，撩拨了一会儿，然后向下探去，擦过双球，找到他渴望的地方。夏洛克的呼吸都要停滞了，这个……他肯定他应该要这么做。侦探隐约的想起从前为了办个案子在同性恋酒吧听到的一段对话。他应该先给约翰做准备。

当那些灵巧的手指顺着他的双球摸下去，约翰身子一僵。他知道接下来是什么，而……生平第一次，约翰感到害怕性事。他屏住呼吸，全身每一块肌肉都收紧了，当夏洛克的眼睛遇上他的，他努力挤出微笑，想让夏洛克知道，可以的，没事的，他可以触摸他，他可以探索……可是，约翰真的害怕。他抬起一只颤抖的手，示意夏洛克也这么做。“这…这样，给我你的手指。”

夏洛克皱起眉，有点担心自己做了什么可怕的错事。他抬起在约翰臀部的那只手，伸给他，因为期待屏住呼吸，等着他的伴侣的下个动作。夏洛克无比想要约翰也能享受。

瓶子又出现了，当约翰看到自己爱人恍然大悟的眼神时，忍不住笑出了声。他轻轻涂抹着夏洛克两根修长的手指，哦，真他妈长的手指。好看的，弯曲的，滑溜溜的手指，夏洛克轻轻的着迷的捻了捻。约翰再度呼吸急促，他没法吞咽，他的喉咙在发干。他妈的这事是怎么会发生的？他此刻本应该和红发女郎颠鸾倒凤……可怎么会变成他仰面躺着，老二胀疼，身体颤抖，为见鬼的夏洛克福尔摩斯张开双腿？他的朋友低下头，舌头舔过约翰的乳头，他全身都绷紧了。夏洛克真是学的快，他已经发现、记住了约翰的弱点。他把腿又分开些，向自己暗暗念着……就这一次……就这一次……就这一次……. 滑溜带着凉意的指节再次找到了他的入口，约翰又喘息起来。“操……插进去就行，一次一根。”

夏洛克服从约翰的命令，慢慢的把一根手指滑进去，体会着它被紧紧吸住的感觉。他好奇的移动着手指，在约翰身体里光滑火热的甬道壁上按压。他能感到约翰的身体在侵入的手指周围弹跳，这反应，让他微笑。好一会儿没呼吸的夏洛克，慢慢的长叹出一口气，扭动手指，又弯曲了几下，然后第二根手指也加入进来，他听到了约翰的呜咽。夏洛克立刻停手，抬眼看着约翰的脸，担心自己太过冒进。“是我……我是不是应该慢慢来？”

“操……不要。”这感觉不好，这不对，这不好，这……哦，我靠，靠，靠，靠……约翰简直用尽所有意志力才不至于失去控制，把自己钉在那两根手指上。约翰大睁着双眼，一瞬不瞬盯着天花板，腹部肌肉在舒展，大腿紧绷，脚趾蜷起。他的老二在两腿间颤巍巍的，脉动不已，渗出前液。约翰喘着粗气，刻意不去看跪在他两腿间用手指在干他的年轻男子。他不能，他没法去看，因为他只差一点，就要射的自己胸口到处都是了，这事实可真让他吃惊。约翰让自己的嘴张开，发出一声长长、破碎的呻吟，然后闭上眼忍受着快感的屠戮。夏洛克的手指加快了动作，约翰的腿张的更开，快感窜遍全身，他从没体味过的快感。 “哦……呜……嗯……夏……夏……洛克……操……那个……太好了……”

约翰的身体随着侦探手指的动作扭动，发出一连串零落不成句的声音，歇洛克勉力控制住自己。“约翰……”夏洛克嘴唇微张，压着约翰，第三根手指也插了进去，尽可能的扩张着约翰紧致的后穴。“我能现在就？求你……我……”他抓过约翰的一只手按在自己的坚挺上，要让约翰明白自己的意思。他想要,不对，他需要马上就进入约翰。他从没有过这么强烈的欲望和渴求，如果不能释放，他就要爆炸了。夏洛克需要把自己深深的埋进那个美丽的屁股。

约翰能发出的声音只是 “哼……啊……”他最后握了下夏洛克的老二，放开手，在床上翻过身，四肢着地趴好，大张开腿，屁股撅起在半空。他不能抑制的颤抖着，再一次有点儿呼吸过度。随着那些美妙手指的消失，他能感到自己的穴口在有节奏的一张一缩，期待着再次被填满。约翰向后摇了摇屁股，鼓励他，再一次为自己的心甘情愿，为他自己身体的热切期待而感到惊奇。他需要夏洛克，需要他劈开他的身体，用那根长长的老二干他。马上，操，现在。

夏洛克看到那个在微凉的空气中邀约的晃动的屁股，大脑顿时一片空白。这太神奇了，怎么会一个男人的身体能让他的思想顿时七零八落。慢慢的，热切的，年轻男子跪起来，双手抓住约翰结实的腰胯。然后，伴着一声长吟，他握住自己的阳物，对准在期待的入口，挤进约翰的身体。随着阳物越来越深入到火热的屁股里面，他感到脑中仿佛炸开了烟花。夏洛克感到了约翰无比美妙的紧致，感到约翰的甬道在爱抚着他的分身，他眼前能看到星星在闪耀。夏洛克开始慢慢的，小幅度的摇动身体，他的阳物大部分还深深埋在约翰的身体里，渐渐的，他加快速度。这真是纯粹的疯狂，这也是纯粹的欢愉，夏洛克如痴如醉。终于，他开始放任自己，任自己被欲望带领，让肌肤用力拍击的声响，两个人的喊叫呻吟交织碰撞，夏洛克和约翰结合为一体。他能感到约翰的身体向后摆动着迎送着他，配合着他逐渐加快的节奏，越来越快，越来越疯狂，直到夏洛克的身体再也容不下迅速积聚起来的快感。“哈~~~~~！啊~~~~~！……约……翰，哦，老天，约翰！哦，操！约翰！”他感到了平生第一次的高潮，夏洛克从来不知道的巨大欢愉，从来不知道他能有这样的感觉。他伸手环抱住约翰，颤抖的手握住了约翰的阳物，拇指在铃口打转，把前液抹开，约翰感觉太好了。

这真是太不可能了。约翰觉得自己就象个陌生人，挤在一个黑暗的角落，看着自己的身体夺去了控制，自行其是，随着每一次抽插向后迎送，摆动，摇晃，嘴里流水一样不停的发出激烈的叫喊呻吟，一波又一波的快感冲刷着他，让他目眩神迷，被插入的疼痛很快就消失在夏洛克那根见鬼的完美的神奇的摧枯拉朽的老二带来的快乐中。“靠！”约翰开始在枕头里尖叫，分明的感到了夏洛克高潮来临，把白色、火热、粘稠的种子射进约翰的身体深处。“靠靠靠靠靠~~~~~啊！”他的大脑一片空白。夏洛克的手握住了他的老二，他那根神奇的阳物依然半硬着，埋在他身体里，把他分成两半，约翰完全迷失了。他眼前发黑，肌肉绷紧，双球提缩，然后他的阳物炸开了，射的身下床单上到处都是。

夏洛克感到约翰在他手中高潮了，几乎同时，他感到自己的老二再次勃发，可是，不行，他不能……夏洛克小心的从约翰身体里退出来，瘫倒在床，把约翰拉下来躺在他身上，一连串的笑声开始逸出他的胸膛，他的第一次高潮慢慢的退去，留下喘着气的侦探感到无比满足和疲倦。 “约翰。”他轻轻啮咬着约翰的耳垂，“那真是……”夏洛克闭上眼睛，发出一声长叹。“它是不是……你觉得舒服吗？”夏洛克希望约翰能喜欢，能和夏洛克自己一样享受。他紧紧搂着那个结实的身体，感觉着约翰的心跳。哦，上帝，夏洛克多爱这个男人。现在他所有的希望就是约翰能一样的爱他，哦，哪怕有一点点爱他也行，他都会知足的，只要能让他再次得到约翰可爱的身体！

就这一次。就这一次。约翰靠着夏洛克胸口慢慢的呼吸，他的心在狂跳，脑袋刚刚开始清醒过来。在约翰生命里，从来没有，从来没有过这样的感觉……无比自由美妙。他很想要哭，在夏洛克的怀抱里哭泣。他刚让他的室友操了他的屁股，干得他尖叫，然后……约翰慢慢的在夏洛克怀里转过身，把温暖的嘴唇按在夏洛克嘴上。 “美妙绝伦。”他喃喃说道。

夏洛克终于舒了口气，他热烈的回吻着约翰。“我很高兴。”他贴着约翰的嘴唇低语，笑逐颜开。“噢，约翰……”夏洛克不想放开约翰，把他抱紧，能用身体感知他的一举一动，这实在美妙，正确无比。 可是夏洛克知道或早或晚他总是要松手的， 所以他不情不愿的放松了臂膀，如果约翰愿意，就可以起身。“约翰……”他闭上嘴，皱起鼻子。就在此刻，夏洛克知道他能再来一个回合，或者两个，三个也可以。可是他不能要求。夏洛克忽略掉叫嚣着渴望更多，渴望得到爱抚的身体，放开了自己的同伴。他愿意停一下，看事情会怎么发展，毕竟，约翰才是夏洛克生命里的决定因素。这个时刻，是决定性的。因此，他面容平静的坐起来，从眼角瞥了眼约翰。 夏洛克半是担心如果他现在走开，约翰就会恢复理智，冲回楼上他的房间，锁上门，再也不出来了。

“嗯？”约翰觉得就像赫德森太太的圣诞节布丁。他慵懒无力的躺着，嘴角弯出个小小的微笑。那个见鬼的红发女郎和这个相比不过是萤烛之光。

“我……我想我需要洗个澡……”夏洛克向下看着自己，有点苦恼。见鬼，就算他清楚这一刻多么重要，可他的身体根本不合作，只是看到约翰裸着身子躺在他旁边，他的阳物就又开始蠢蠢欲动。一定是因为他此前没有过性事，他的身体才这么快就恢复过来，一定。又或者，这是因为约翰华生。夏洛克和约翰在一起，总是更加出色。

“唔，是的。”听起来洗个澡是个很棒的主意。约翰感到眼皮发沉，他又往毯子里拱了拱。见鬼，他感觉很好，有点酸疼灼烧，还……夏洛克要去哪里？约翰懒懒的眨着眼，看见瘦高个儿男人正从床上起身，他的眼睛到处扫过，夏洛克的裸体线条分明美丽，而且……约翰抬起了眉毛。硬了，夏洛克又硬了。

夏洛克脸红了，赶紧转开身，避开约翰好奇的目光。“我……我就回来.”他含糊说了句就冲向门口。

约翰看着他跑出去，夏洛克结实的裸体图像传进他迟钝的大脑。他眼睛睁大了。“等等我！”他喊出来，从床上滚下地，脚在床单里绊了下。

夏洛克用最快的速度跑进浴室，脸胀的通红。肯定不会一直这样的，是吧？是吧？他在身后关上门，靠在门上一会儿，然后摇摇晃晃走到淋浴那里，把水开到他能忍受的最热档。歇洛克完全没有对付“性欲过旺”这回事的经验。他也不知道床上礼仪有没有关于连续交媾次数的限制。再加上，他不能再要求约翰为他做更多了……被按住干后庭肯定非常耗力非常疼。夏洛克咬住嘴唇走到花洒下面，把浴帘拉上，热水淋在他兴奋的身体上，让他大声喘了口气。今晚的初体验实在太多了。

见鬼，夏洛克跑太快了，这不公平，约翰边追他边想，他从夏洛克的卧室跑到走廊，忍住一串笑声，还有因为疼痛的咝气。夏洛克的大长腿，约翰怎么能有办法跟上那双长腿啊？那双……美妙、有力、瘦削、精壮的长腿……他摇摇头，来到浴室门口，听见浴帘拉上的声音。约翰皱起眉。他的手在门把手上，突然想到：如果夏洛克不想他在身边陪伴呢？如果夏洛克需要一个人待会儿，好好想想刚才发生的事呢？约翰定住了，胸口顿时发紧。哦，见鬼，如果夏洛克慌了神呢？如果他已经开始后悔了呢？如果……如果……约翰发粘的手指穿过自己的头发，眉头紧蹙。他需要洗个澡。他……靠，他身上是自己的精液，还有好多夏洛克的正顺着大腿流下来。他脸发烧。浴室里的水声变了，他闭上眼睛，在想象中看见夏洛克，裸着身子，硬着，站在热气中，约翰感到自己的老二开始有些不安分。这可……真不得了。里面传来一声轻喘，约翰的手不由自主转动了门把手。

夏洛克靠在墙上，双脚站定，苍白的脚趾刚好抵住另一面墙。一只修长的手尝试着抚摸自己坚挺跳动的勃起，另一条胳膊向后，撑在身后湿滑的墙上。“靠，约翰……”水流冲刷在他的身体上，让深色的发卷贴伏在他的脸上、颈项上，他呻吟出声。突然间他听到门开的声音，猛然扭过头。约翰就站在门口，他有些惊奇的瞪着眼睛，手傻楞在门把手上，直直的盯着年轻侦探的身前。夏洛克张开嘴，想要说些什么可根本说不出话来。约翰正好撞见他在自慰，嘴里还念着约翰的名字。尽管他们刚刚交合过，尽管他们都是男人，无论如何，这都是件挺难堪的事。

约翰傻站在那里，只是看着。夏洛克正在自慰。他的夏洛克，他的满是冷静和逻辑，推理和毒舌的夏洛克，可约翰没有被蒙蔽，从来没有，从初会的那一刻他就知道夏洛克有一颗心。他的眼睛出卖了他。就算他说话尖刻，能用言语劈开他人，他的身体从不透露多余的信息，但是他骗过不约翰，特别是当他大大深沉的眼睛带着无比的真诚和坦率看着约翰时。约翰感到自己的心在胸口战栗，他向前迈了一步，门在他身后关上。“噢，夏洛克，”他听到自己的在低语，声音几乎湮没在正顺着那个白皙身体淌下的水流声中，“你可真是太美了。”

夏洛克站直身体，他根本不用听到约翰在说什么，他从约翰的嘴唇上就能清楚的读出。他的心跳几乎都停了，耳朵里在轰鸣。他是美丽的？他？夏洛克皱起眉，觉得自己在微微颤抖，全心在向约翰不知道的神明祈祷。夏洛克不记得有谁，从来没有人，说过他美丽，通常别人用来形容他的词大多是‘怪胎’，‘不正常’，还有‘变态’，每次听到最后这个词他都很不屑。 “约翰，你在说什么？我—”他向后倚在墙上，头靠着湿凉的壁。他太想要约翰了。慢慢的，非常非常慢，他向着还站在门口身上一片狼藉的约翰伸出一只胳膊，勾起手指，召唤他过来。

“是的。”约翰喃喃的说。他脚步因热望而踉跄，跨进淋浴加入他的爱人。滚热的水冲在他的背上，他弓身闪躲了下，正贴上夏洛克颤抖的身体，他伸手稳住自己，粗糙的双手恰落在夏洛克的双肩上，有好一会儿，他们只是面对面站在水流中，喘着气，眼睛看进彼此的深处。

约翰裸露的身体贴在自己湿淋淋的身子上的感觉，对夏洛克来说，几乎难以承受。他含着笑低头吻住了约翰的嘴，这个吻让一阵战栗顺着夏洛克脊椎窜过，他双臂搂住约翰，能抱多紧就有多紧。骨节分明的手顺着约翰的脊背抚摸，向下，放到他臀瓣上，手指按进柔软的肌肉，让约翰发出一声饥渴的呻吟。“我想要你呢，约翰。”他向着约翰耳中低语，与其说这是个陈述，不如说更象个请求，在问他可不可以。夏洛克紧紧搂着他，几乎把约翰从地上抱了起来。

这太……约翰难以抉择，他感到自己的身体在热烈的回应，渴望着夏洛克的爱抚，两腿间再一次勃起……真不错，我雄风依旧啊……他的屁股开始放松、因期待而兴奋悸动。约翰更用力压上去，夏洛克的阳物贴上了他自己的，他喘着气一阵战栗，用牙齿轻轻衔住一只粉红的乳头，吮吸，舔舐，品尝。夏洛克可真他妈可口，微微甜，微微咸，无比纯净。他品味着，双手抓住那对骨感的胯，呻吟着、晃动着身体碾压着夏洛克。可是当那些长长的手指顺着他的臀缝，探索着，他喘息着退开了。他的身体也许渴望，可是刚才那场淋漓尽致的欢爱带来的钝痛根本没有消退，他向后按住夏洛克的手。“夏洛克……夏洛克，我想做件事，你信任我吗？”

当约翰抓住他的手让他停下时，夏洛克发出个无声的呜咽。他深深看进约翰的眼睛，沉默的点点头。任何事，夏洛克愿意为约翰华生做任何事。在这世上，再没有比小个子军医更让夏洛克信任的人了。

感谢上帝。约翰低吟一声，头靠在夏洛克胸口，深深吸了口气。从这一刻起，他能垂眼去看那根从深色阴毛中昂然挺立的长长的阳物了，这一夜，他第二次看着夏洛克勃起的分身，约翰再次口舌生津。他感到双腿因自己的汹涌欲望而发软，他屈服于自己的感官，任自己向下，跪在夏洛克颤抖的身体之前。他的鼻子挨着那件可观物事的顶端。约翰舔了舔嘴唇，眼神顺着夏洛克的身体向上看到他的脸，夏洛克毫不掩饰的惊奇和难以置信的表情，让约翰自己的老二跳了两下。

夏洛克倒吸了一口气，他大致的知道约翰要做什么，可又不相信他真的会这么做。这个……怎么说都是不卫生的。夏洛克从来都不明白这件事怎么会有存在的理由，他不明白这事怎么能让双方都快乐。好吧，他理解理论上用这种方式刺激性感带对于接受方来说非常享受，可是让一个人用嘴含住另一个人的性器真算不上吸引人的行为。可是当约翰抬眼看着他，夏洛克顿时呼吸急促，整个身体都因为期待而绷紧了。“……约翰？”

“什么，夏洛克？”约翰的注意力又放回到那根阳物上，他拒绝花时间思索为什么他整个身体都在渴望这事，为什么他象跑马拉松一样沉重的呼吸，为什么他的手抖的这么厉害不得不抓住夏洛克精瘦的大腿来稳住。此刻他想不了这些，以后再说。现在……约翰伸出舌尖在夏洛克的铃口轻舔了下，尝到了那里的咸味。他开始喘息，用鼻子挨蹭着龟头，然后向下埋进阴毛中，浓密柔软湿淋淋的毛发，接下来他再次伸出舌头戏舔了会儿双球，一声呻吟，把它们纳入火热的口中，轻轻滚动。当他感到了夏洛克身体的战栗，自己的老二也在搏动。“呣呣……”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦，上~~~~~~~帝呀！”当约翰开始用舌头对他的阳物做着难以描述的事，夏洛克喊了出来，手扒在墙上稳住自己的身子。他收回，收回以前的一切误解和怀疑，夏洛克在热切的从新定义这事。“我靠靠靠靠~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~！”他弓起身子，感到约翰的双手紧抓住他的胯，把他整根的吞入口中。当约翰含着他呻吟，侦探的眼睛倏的张开。噢，我靠。夏洛克努力控制住自己，可实在忍不住挺了下胯。这太过了，实在太过了，感觉太好了。夏洛克放下一只手抓住了约翰的头发，在沙金色的蓬乱发间扭动着手指，揪扯着，呻吟着，发出无意义的声音。他没法思想，夏洛克能感到有种陌生的感觉开始在他下腹深处盘旋。他试着推开约翰，不想射的他室友一脸都是。“约翰，停。要……操……要来了……停停停下，上上上帝啊！”

约翰低吼着，用力抓住夏洛克的屁股，把他拉上前。见鬼，他才不会停下。不会在夏洛克已经欲仙欲死时停下，而且正是约翰给了他这个。他坏笑着，用牙齿轻轻擦过歇洛克阳物上隆起的血管，一只手滑下去握住他的根部，全力吸吮着敏感紫红的龟头。夏洛克开始发出那些美妙的声音，就象不到十五分钟前他泵进约翰身体时那样。约翰忍不住加快了动作。夏洛克倚着墙，双臂的肌肉都绷紧了，半垂着眼帘向下看着约翰，在服侍着他的阳物。约翰从喉咙深处发出低沉的吼声，更用力的吮吸，也许咬的稍重了些，然后他开始用力的撸动自己，他的腿在湿滑的地板上张开。“来吧，夏洛克。”他嘶声说，而夏洛克正拼尽全力控制着不让自己猛插约翰的嘴。“干我的嘴，夏洛克，用力的干。”

夏洛克的双眼直翻了上去。约翰给了他许可去……去……, 只这个念头就让夏洛克觉得脑袋要炸开了。“用力的干。”噢，我操！夏洛克挺身向前，给了约翰他想要的。他再也无法忍耐，他已经得到了允许。他用力挺进约翰的喉咙，感觉着他努力在动作的舌头。这太多了。夏洛克一次又一次挺进，越来越快，直到他发出一声尖叫，双臂猛的一挥，抓住约翰的肩膀，在猛烈的高潮中，射进了那张甘心承受的嘴里。夏洛克瘫靠在墙上，重重喘着气，双腿发软，身体感到软瘫如泥，他慢慢滑坐到地上，和约翰一个高度，看着他正热烈的撸动自己。夏洛克靠过去，轻轻推开约翰的手。至少他可以为约翰做这个……夏洛克抓住约翰的老二，开始揉弄它，挑弄了一会儿龟头下方，开始握住，稍重手的撸动，拇指同时绕着顶端旋转，时不时按压铃口。听到约翰在快感中呻吟，夏洛克微笑了。

“天杀~~~~~的啊”约翰的头向后仰了过去，夏洛克精液的味道和热度还在他喉咙里灼烧。他喘息着，朝着那只温暖湿润的手中挺身，虽然欠缺技术和经验，却是非常非常美妙的手。夏洛克用力，非常用力的撸着他的阳物，激烈而粗暴，约翰在痛楚的喊叫中射了出来，兴奋和惊惧同时在脑中绽放。当夏洛克手指收紧，挤压着他，折磨着他，另一只手抓住他的双球，用力拉扯，一个念头突然横扫过他的意识。他喜欢这个，他喜欢这种疼痛，他喜欢这种粗暴，他喜欢他现在从胸口发出的近乎愤怒的尖叫，和他身体甜美的屈从，他猛的睁开眼，张开嘴，在整个高潮过程中嘶喊，无法把眼光从夏洛克那张入迷的脸上移开。他的高潮一波又一波，持续了很久，比先前还久，直到他倒在地上，精液从嘴里、后庭、和他胸口流下来。约翰躺在那儿，听凭水流冲刷着他，水已经开始变凉了。夏洛克的手穿过他的头发。

夏洛克出神的看着约翰趴在地上。他能感觉到粘糊糊的精液从他手上，肚子上和腿上被水流慢慢冲走，可是他不在意。他唯一在意的只是约翰，美丽的约翰，奇妙的约翰，神奇的约翰。他小心翼翼把手穿到约翰身子下面，把他扶起来靠在自己身上。“约翰，你还好吧？”夏洛克舔舔嘴唇看着约翰满足的脸问道。他感到约翰的身子抖了下，才觉察热水已经用完了。糊涂。 夏洛克抱起约翰放到自己腿上，吃力的站起身，他得好好照料他的医生。

约翰感到自己被从淋浴间的地上抱起来，新娘抱的方式，他抗议，试着抬起无力的双臂，也试着要挣脱出夏洛克的双臂，这可太没面子了。可是……他挫折的发出声低喊，依然因为过于强烈的高潮而软绵无力，最后他就干脆由着夏洛克抱着他走向卧室。约翰看到一片狼藉的床不由的咕哝着抱怨起来，上面满是他们做爱的痕迹。他皱起鼻子。“活见鬼，我刚洗干净。”他轻轻咕哝着。

夏洛克听到约翰的话仰头笑了起来。他温柔的把年长些的男子放到椅子里，跪在他面前。“别动。”他握住约翰的下颏儿让他看着自己，嘴里下着命令。“我来搞定一切，你只要乖乖坐这儿别动。”他凑上去亲了下约翰的脑门儿，起身跑出房间。这一次该他来照料约翰了。

约翰坐在椅子里，听着夏洛克在楼上房间的动静。他在找床单。约翰的眼神扫了下墙角里那个还装着某种实验的柜子，抬了抬眉毛，呻吟了声扶住额头。他在椅子里动了动，叹口气。他妈的这到底是搞的哪样啊？他疑惑的看着床，好像一切都是这张床惹出的祸，没准儿就是。这肯定不是约翰自己的主意，不是他要去亲夏洛克，抚摸他，让他颤抖，为他张开双腿，让夏洛克按住他把他干进床垫里，也不是他要跟着夏洛克去浴室，跪下吸他的老二，他可爱的老二，火热的甜美的神奇的老二，让约翰想要一次一次弯下腰被干的死去活来的老二……“真是活见鬼啊，我是个基佬。”他在黑暗中喃喃自语。夏洛克的脚步声顺着楼梯冲下来。

夏洛克抱着干净的床单和浴巾再次出现在门口。他把床单扔在地板上，赶快跑到约翰身边，用浴巾裹住他，为他擦干身体。等到夏洛克确认约翰身上足够干爽，不会被冻着，他才满意，然后捡起床单，开始铺床，时不时回头看一眼约翰，确认他还乖乖的坐着。

等夏洛克回过身，约翰翻了翻眼睛。“夏洛克……你不用那样看我。我没受伤，我挺好。”

夏洛克冲他皱起眉，摇摇湿漉漉的头。他一言不发，又抱起约翰，拉开毯子，满怀爱意的把他放下。“茶。你想要我把水烧上吗？”他边问，边为约翰盖好毯子，一直拉到他下巴那儿，拉平展，歪嘴向约翰一笑。

“我不用，谢了。”一个基佬。他就是。他以前他奶奶的怎么会不知道？约翰往毯子里又缩了缩，但是放在他脸上的一只凉凉的手让他又清醒了些，再次意识到这个时刻，这个公寓……还有夏洛克。看到年轻男子，有着精彩绝伦的眼睛、微笑和思想的男子，他的心忽悠了下，感到一阵松弛。他不是基佬，根本不是。他一生中决不会想要别的男人。可是他想要夏洛克，他……他爱着夏洛克。“好吧，去他的。”他低声说着，抬起头吻了上去。

夏洛克感激的回吻着约翰，一只手放在沙金的湿发里。“明天你不能起床，明白不？”夏洛克敏锐的目光看着他，轻轻靠在约翰胸口。他得承认他曾经担心，担心约翰会觉得和一个男人做，和夏洛克做，很吊诡。可是，当他看到那个微笑时，他知道了，一切都安好。

“我得上班。”可是，哎，卧床一天好像真是很不错。约翰咬着嘴唇儿，睡意再度侵入他的意识。他明天会疼的……那是个不错的泡病假的理由吧，不是吗？他翻过去侧身躺着，背对着夏洛克，拉过他同伴的一条手臂绕在自己腰上，身子蜷进夏洛克的怀里。夏洛克的一只手正盖在他胸口，约翰深吸口气，打了个呵欠。“嗯，到时候看。”

夏洛克贴着约翰的后背微笑。“不行，你明天必须休息。你得在他妈的这张床上躺够一天，不管你愿意不愿意。现在，”夏洛克撑起身子，轻轻吻了下约翰的脸。“闭上眼睛，我就回来……我得把自己擦干。”他的光身子终于害他打了个战栗，床上的被盖这么诱人，好吧，……也许他也没那么需要擦干，只是头发还湿着。

约翰几乎要睡着了。夏洛克的呼吸吹拂着他后脑的头发，他能感到身后的胸口规律的起伏。他的心在那些修长微弯的手指下跳动，有好长一段时间，只有静默。约翰吞咽了下。一切，刚刚发生的让一切都改变了。夏洛克偎依着他，非常安静，但是他能从他的手臂感到他有些紧张。透过疲倦的迷雾，约翰的声音在黑暗中低沉凝重。“夏洛克？”

夏洛克掀开一点被子钻进去，先和约翰保持了点距离，等着自己身上暖和起来。“嘘。”他又一次抚摸着约翰的头发，自己的头落在枕头上。“睡吧，约翰华生。”夏洛克在他背后快乐的微笑，在半明半昧中看着那个结实的身体随着呼吸一起一伏。远处开始有鸟儿的啼鸣，晨光已经悄悄来临，一个小时后就要破晓了，而夏洛克会和以前三个多月一样，在约翰身边醒来，只是这一次，他可以给他的约翰一个吻，开始新的一天。

约翰听见夏洛克的声音，仿佛从很远的地方传来。他想了一会儿，以后是不是还需要给夏洛克讲阿富汗的故事哄他睡觉，还是干脆在床上大干一番，直到筋疲力尽无法继续。此时此刻……这倒是个合理的选择。他任自己的意识飘走，手里依旧攥着夏洛克的手指。

夏洛克更靠近些，直到他们肌肤相接。他依然不能相信约翰真的属于他了，这一切真的发生了。有一小部分的他感到如果此刻他睡过去，没准醒来就会发现这不过是个梦，可那真的只是很小的一部分。他的拇指扫过约翰的手，夏洛克深深吸进一口气，让约翰的味道充满自己。他又轻轻捏了下，闭上眼睛，被睡意带走，热切的盼着新的一天来临，盼望和约翰一同醒来。

【完结】


End file.
